Fire Fist Naruto
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the challenge by the Sith'Ari. Awakening in his mindscape one night, Naruto finds that he is the reincarnation of Portgas D. Ace. Watch as Naruto will fight to protect those he cares for, and how it will turn the elemental nations upside down.


Fire Fist Naruto

Chap 1

Summary: Awakening in his mindscape one night, Naruto learns he is the reincarnation of Portgas D. Ace. Now what will he do that he is Ace's reincarnation, and how will it change the elemental nations?

Based off of the challenge by the Sith'Ari:

Extremely powerful/intelligent/multi kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Ino Shino/Suzumebachi Gaara/Matsuri Hayate/Yugao Genma/Shizune among others

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece or anything referenced

It has been five years since the Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure. Five years prior, Minato Namikaze the Yomdaime Hokage summoned the Shinigami to separate the Kyuubi into its yin and yang chakra. Minato had the yin half sealed into him, while the yang was sealed in his newborn child Naruto. However what nobody knew was that Minato's wife Kushina, along with Hiruzen Sarutobi, former Sandaime Hokage had begged Minato to not go through with his plan. Hiruzen, because he knew Minato should have been there for his son. Kushina, she knew all too well the life of a jinchuriki, and didn't wish to subject her son to that life. After the sealing, Hiruzen was reinstated as Hokage, and immediately made a law forbidding anyone to speak of Naruto's status, however people couldn't see past their pain, and began slowly became volatile towards Naruto.

CURRENT

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

A five year old Naruto was tossing and turning in his bed. "What is this" he muttered out, as he twisted in bed?

MINDSCAPE

Naruto suddenly found himself standing in front of a large cage. "H-Hello, is anybody here" Naruto asked? "Yes young one" a voice said, making Naruto turn to see a man dressed as a pirate looking down at him. "Young one, I have called you here to talk" the man said. "My name is Portgas D. Ace, and you my friend are my reincarnation" Ace said. Ace then went on to explain everything about himself and his abilities. While this was happening, neither noticed a pair of violet purple-slitted eyes crack open. "Well, kit's here, so I'll introduce myself" the being mused to itself.

NARUTO

Ace had just finished telling Naruto everything, and placed a hand on his head. "I'm now transferring my powers, knowledge, and memories into you now Naruto" Ace said, as he removed his hand. "Ace then faded from view, leaving Naruto. "Kit, would you turn around please" a feminine voice asked, making Naruto turn? Naruto came face to face with a large orange kitsune with nine flowing tails.

"K-Kyuubi" Naruto squeaked in fear. (It's that tiny voice full of fear.)

"Yes, I am Kyuubi, but you can call me Yoko" the now identified Yoko said, as she turned into a beautiful young woman with long flowing red hair, violet purple slitted eyes, two cute fox ears, and nine ghostly tails. She wore a red kimono with a black obi and purple sash. "Don't worry kit, I will not hurt you" Yoko said. "D-Does this means the villagers are right, and I'm a demon" Naruto asked with tears? "No kit you are most certainly not a demon, and don't you ever repeat that again" Yoko said in a tone that said she meant business. "Minato you imbecile, now do you see what your ideals have wrought" Yoko thought beyond furious? "Kit, I'm going to help make you stronger, as a way to make amends for all you've had to go through" Yoko said smiling. "I only ask that you tear half of the paper seal on my cage" Yoko said. Doing as told, Naruto did so, and would have ripped more if a hand hadn't stopped him. Turning, Naruto came face to face with the Yomdaime Hokage.

"YOU!" Yoko roared in fury, seeing one of the culprits of the current predicament.

The Yomdaime looked at his son with a frown. "Naruto, my name is Minato Namikaze, Yomdaime Hokage, and your father" Minato said. If minato was expecting his son to be excited he was disappointed, however it didn't last, as it turned into absolute shock and disbelief. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as he spoke.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

""

""

""

""

""

""

YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOU" Naruto snarled at Minato, before punching him in the stomach. "Minato's eyes widened for a moment, before he felt a fist impact him in the jaw, before another fist decked him right in the kisser.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO SAVE NARUTO'S LIFE FROM YOUR PRECIOUS VILLAGERS" Yoko bellowed, before grabbing Minato's shoulders, and rammed her knee into Minato's manhood, making him scream several decibels higher than any man should ever have to. It was then, Yoko felt someone tug her kimono. Looking down, Yoko saw Naruto looking up at her. "Yoko-san can you do me a favor" Naruto asked, as he whispered his favor into her ear. "I like your style kit, we're going to get along just fine" Yoko said, as she snickered. Yoko then grabbed Minato, and began to suck all of his knowledge, jutsus, and memories out. "Minato, you were too foolish and idealistic to think these people would see Naruto as a hero" she said, before sending a demonic chakra enhanced hand through his chest, making him disappear into nothing. "Thank you Yoko-chan" a voice from behind said, making both Naruto and herself turn to see a woman with vibrant red hair and sea green eyes. "Hello Kushina" Yoko said, gently pushing Naruto towards her. "Naruto, that's your mother" Yoko said. "T-Thank you Yoko" Kushina said, as she held her son with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry my little baby" Kushina said. "I tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen" she said softly. "Yoko, please take care of my baby, and make sure he grows up into a great man and a powerful shinobi" Kushina said, as she began to fade. "Kushina, I give you my word as the Queen of demons and as your friend" Yoko said, as Kushina finally vanished. "Don't worry Naru-kun, I'll make sure you become everything you are meant to be" Yoko said, as she held the now sleeping Naruto in her arms. This was only the beginning of the legend of Naruto noHiken.

End Chap 1

Harem:

Fem Kyuubi

Mikoto (She survives the massacre.)

Hitomi Hyuuga (OC)

Ayame

Okyo

Hana

Sayuki Uchiha (OC)

Shini Aburame (OC)

Older Hanabi

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Fem Haku

Sayumi Yuki (OC)

Kasumigetsu Hozuki (OC)

Saya Kaguya (OC)

Hotaru (She's Saiken's jinchuriki in the fic.)

Mei Terumi

Fu

Hisame

Pakura

Maki

Sari

Yukata

Karin

Kin

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Kasumi

Emi

Ran (Land of Sound)

Hokuto

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Shizuka

Samui

Kurotsuchi

Ryuzetsu

Konan

No Negative comments or Feedback

Please Read & Review


End file.
